1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable nozzle mechanism that has a function of changing a flow speed of combustion gas (fluid) into a turbine rotor by rotating a nozzle to change a nozzle blade angle and that is used in variable geometry turbines constituting a variable geometry turbocharger (for example, exhaust-gas turbine-supercharger).
2. Description of Related Art
A known variable nozzle mechanism used for variable geometry turbines is disclosed, for example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-161811    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-270472